Work machines may sometimes include one or more caster wheels which are carried by a machine frame and free to rotate about a generally vertical axis 360°. The caster wheel assembly typically includes a shaft defining an axis of rotation, a fork rigidly attached to the bottom end of the shaft, and a caster wheel coupled with the distal ends of the fork. Examples of such work machines include windrowers, lawn mowers, etc.
Self-propelled windrowers are typically driven through a dual-path hydrostatic system. Speed changes are made by adjusting the speed of both drive (front) wheels simultaneously. Direction changes are made by adjusting the relative speed of the drive wheels. The rear wheels of the machine are castered to allow the machine to pivot during direction changes.
When direction changes are made, hydraulic pressure builds in one drive wheel circuit to increase speed and is reduced in the other drive wheel to lower the speed. This relative pressure difference prevails until the inertia of the machine and the inherent turn resistance of the casters is overcome. If the turn resistance is high enough to produce a noticeable delay in the reaction to the steering wheel input, control of the machine can be difficult.
Turn resistance of the caster wheels results from friction in the pivot of the caster assembly and friction between the castered wheels and the ground. Reaction delay can be particularly pronounced if the machine is operated without the platform because the added weight on the casters results in increased turn resistance. Low inflation pressures (e.g., 14 psi) are often specified in the castered tires to improve ride quality. This further increases turn resistance if the machine is operated with the platform removed.
Steering characteristics are dependent on such things as steering linkages, hydrostatic pump reaction time, the machine's turning inertia, and caster turn resistance. There is a tendancy for a steering input to have a slow reaction (understeer) at initiation, then a tendancy to keep turning (oversteer) when the input is stopped or reversed. Because of this, control of the machine can be difficult, particularly at higher speeds. Windrowers typically have a maximum speed in transport in the 15 mph range. Transport speeds up to 25 miles per hour (mph) would be an advantage in the market. This requires better machine controllablity at higher speeds without sacrificing the agility of the current system (spin steer) at lower speeds.
At least one third party competitor advertises a windrower with a transport speed of 23 mph. This is achieved by reversing the operator's station and operating the machine in the reverse direction for transport.
A secondary problem with current windrower drives is transport of the windrower with the platform removed. Reaction delay can be particularly pronounced if the machine is operated without the platform due to the added weight on the casters and the resulting increase in turn resistance.
It may also be desirable to dismount a platform and transport it by towing it behind the traction unit. This is difficult with current windrower configurations because the rear of the windrower, which is controlled by the drive (front) wheels, must swing in reaction to steering inputs and, conversely, inputs from the towed platform must be resisted by the drive wheels.
The assignee of the present invention currently instructs operators to not transport a windrower traction unit with the platform dismounted. Wider platforms designed to be removed easily from the traction unit increase the importance of transport without a platform.
It is known to transport a windrower without the platform by providing a portable weight to carry in place of the platform during transport. This balances the traction unit and allows “slow speed transport” with the platform in tow. Disadvantages to this approach include the logistics of having the weight with the traction unit when needed, the inconvenience of attaching and removing the weight, and the added cost of the option.